Cosas
by NorixBlack
Summary: 3º viñeta. Razones: Dicen que nadie sobrevive a Azkaban. Que los presos se vuelven locos la primera noche. Que quien entra no sale jamás. No al menos, siendo el mismo.
1. Cosas

**Me he saltado la cronología, de forma que los merodeadores coincidan con Bellatrix en Hogwarts. Ella tendría un año, o dos más.**

**Cosas.**

Hay cosas que Lily no soporta. No cosas como que Remus le copie los deberes de pociones, o que James –Potter, se recuerda mentalmente- y Black siempre se libren de sus castigos.

No. Cosas que directamente la revientan. Que tienen nombre y cara y que –por desgracia- no son tan fáciles de eliminar de su vida como ese borrón de tinta de su trabajo de transformaciones.

Cosas como Bellatrix Black, o su prepotencia ante el mundo. No soporta esa manera suya de entrar en el Gran Comedor, como si se creyera la reina del castillo –Lily está segura de que ni la reina Victoria entraba así en el salón de su casa-. Pelo revuelto, despeinado a propósito, andar resuelto, postura arrogante. Y esa mirada desafiante, predadora, perfilada en khôl. Cuando pasa por delante de Malfoy le roba un mordisco a su tostada y luego la deja de nuevo sobre su plato. Malfoy la mira airado y mastica un comentario despectivo por lo bajo mientras desprecia la tostada, apartándola.

Lily, desde su sitio, bufa y hace sonreír a Remus cuando aplasta con demasiada saña sus huevos revueltos.

-Es que no la soporta –murmura.

-No eres la única –contesta, mirando algún punto al otro lado del comedor.

Sirius llega en ese momento, cruzando las puertas a grandes zancadas. Alto, guapo, pose de gamberro profesional. Mochila al hombro y corbata desanudada. Pasa por delante de la mesa de los Slytherin y le dice algo a Snape que sigue leyendo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Bellatrix y él son primos, pero ni le dirige la mirada. Ella también lo ignora.

Las pocas veces que se hablan terminan con las varitas alto y apunto de maldecirse el uno al otro. Como el otro día en la biblioteca. James y Sirius susurraban, planeando algo contra los Slytherin de la mesa de al lado. Bellatrix los calló con un sonoro _Shhhh_ y Sirius empezó a hablar más alto, mirándola de reojo, provocándola. A ver cuanto aguantaba antes de saltar como una tigresa. Podrían haber llegado más allá de simples insultos y un par de maldiciones pero James intervino y con un _¡Canuto, viene alguien!_ Sirius se detuvo. Recogió sus cosas –y las de James- y le murmuró algo a Bellatrix que Lily no consiguió escuchar. Bellatrix no movió un músculo de la cara, pero partió la pluma en dos en cuanto los dos chicos ya no podían verla.

La risa helada de Bellatrix hace que vuelva a mirar de nuevo hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Se echa cereales en la taza y se lame los dedos –uno a uno, lentamente- cuando se le manchan con el café. El pequeño de los Lestrange –que le estaba contando esta historia tan divertida- se atraganta con su tostada.

-No. La. Aguanto. –se levanta de su asiento y saluda a Sirius con un gesto, que llega a la mesa justo cuando ella se va.

Bellatrix supone todo lo que Lily más desprecia en el mundo -Es arrogante, mentirosa y fascista- pero también tiene todo lo que ella quisiera tener. Es inteligente –en su primer año en Hogwarts fue la mejor de la promoción- segura de si misma y porqué negarlo, también guapa. Tiene pechos grandes y firmes, y piernas interminables. Ella por el contrario está demasiado delgada, tiene la cara llena de pecas y el pelo de color rojo.

_Hay veces que a Lily le gustaría ser como Bellatrix._

-¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa, sangresucia? –dice Bellatrix por encima de las voces del comedor.

_Y se odia por ello._

-¿Cómo coño la has llamado, puta serpiente de mierda?

James aparece como por arte de magia y replica antes de que ella pueda contestar.

_Pero el resto del tiempo, prefiere ser como es._


	2. Secretos de alcoba

**Secretos de alcoba**

Hay cosas que Remus prefiere no pensar. Y no cosas como qué pasaría si el resto de los alumnos descubriese que es un licántropo, o si de repente sus amigos dejaran de serlo. _Otras _cosas. Cosas que hacen que se sonroje en la oscuridad de la habitación, cuando tapado por los doseles de la cama se atreve a explorar un poco más su mente. Son cosas que harían reírse nerviosas a todas esas chicas que cotorrean en los pasillos, que James carraspease y se revolviera el pelo con una mano y que Peter preguntase _¿pero de verdad que ESO se puede hacer? _como cuando leyeron el Kamasutra en aquella librería de Manchester.

Son cosas que se hacen en la cama. En la intimidad de una pareja que se conoce lo suficiente como para no tener vergüenza. _Cosas._

La gente piensa que Remus es un empollón, que solo come chocolate con leche porque el negro es demasiado fuerte y que si se salta las normas es para proteger a sus amigos cuando se pasan de la raya.

La gente no sabe nada.

No saben que una vez al mes Remus se transforma en lobo. No saben que es la mente criminal de los merodeadores, ni que le suele copiar a Lily sus deberes de Pociones –en realidad Lily cree que solo se los deja para comparar resultados- porque él no sabe distinguir entre una mandrágora y una patata.

La gente se olvida –cuando lo ven delante de todos esos niños, enseñándoles el camino a sus aulas. O con todos esos libros bajo el brazo camino de la biblioteca- de que Remus es un chico. Y aunque no sea como los demás –A Remus le gusta estudiar, aullarle a la luna llena y los otros chicos- también piensa en sexo. Piensa en sexo sucio y húmedo que le manche la ropa y le deje rastros de semen y sudor en la piel.

Pero sobretodo, Remus piensa en Sirius Black.

Y cuando piensa en Sirius, piensa en todas las cosas guarras que podría hacerle si lo tuviera delante. Piensa en sentarse encima suya y sacarle la camisa –que probablemente ya llevará medio desabrochada- lenta, muy lentamente, hasta que Sirius no pueda aguantarse más y gruña algo como _Joder, Lupin. _Piensa en tocarle ese pecho musculoso y masculino y sentir como late su corazón. Siempre acelerado. Cargado de adrenalina y de un amor incondicional por los suyos. En sus pensamientos Remus besa el pectoral izquierdo con besos tan suaves como los de las mariposas, y sopla suavemente sobre la piel, intentando traspasarla. _Tú eres esto_ –dice su susurro.- _No tu nombre, no tu familia._

Remus cree que muchas de las cosas que piensa deberían estar penadas con Azkaban. Como querer meterle un dedo en el culo a Sirius mientras le come la polla. _-Ah Merlin, joder, Lunático-_ o lamerle el sudor del cuello a la altura de la yugular.

A Remus le empieza a latir el corazón a toda velocidad cuando se imagina a Sirius desnudo. Le sudan las manos cuando lo imagina encima suya, apunto de follar como animales, besándose como si fuera su único objetivo en la vida. Follando, Remus se vuelve duro y elástico. Accesible. La boca se le seca y deja que algo del lobo salga a la superficie. Reclamando lo que es suyo. Cuando follan se rozan, se frotan, se embisten. Desnudos. Piel con piel y tan solo una película de sudor que los separa. Clava las uñas en la espalda de Sirius, que se arquea y ruge, haciendo honor a Gryffindor.

Una habitación en penumbra, sábanas que se enroscan y dos cuerpos que se mueven juntos. Siempre juntos. Remus siempre ha sido un chico sencillo. No necesita más.

Maldiciendo la existencia de los Slytherin de los cojones en el mundo que les han quitado el campo de quidditch cuando solo llevaban media hora entrenando, Sirius entra en el dormitorio con la escoba a hombros y un cabreo de narices, que se evapora como el rocío en cuanto lo ve.

-Lunático.

Remus, perdido en universos lejanos y aún por descubrir, no lo escucha y continúa divagando, con la vista fija en un libro del que no se acuerda del título. Parece que esta leyendo pero lleva quince minutos sin cambiar de página y Sirius sabe distinguir la mueca de concentración que pone Remus cuando lee. Como si estuviera estudiando, pero sin estudiar.

-¡Lunático!

Remus parpadea un par de veces y lo primero que piensa al verlo ahí plantado, con el uniforme de quidditch manchado de barro y sudor es que algún tipo de genio malvado ha hecho sus fantasías realidad y ahora tendrá que pagarlo con su alma.

En ese momento, su alma le da igual. Tiene la boca seca y toda la sangre del cuerpo le ha bajado hacia un mismo sitio.

-¿Qué? Hola, ¿qué? –dice muy rápido, atropellándose con las palabras.

Sirius sospecha, y se acerca a la cama, a él. Se sienta a su lado, invadiendo su espacio personal y a Remus se le ocurre pensar que si se aproxima un poco más se fundirán como siameses. Sirius parece que le lee la mente porque pega frente con frente, y esboza una sonrisa malvada.

-¿En que pensabas, Lunático? –provocativo, sensual, masculino.

Remus siente que se ahoga en esa mirada que tiene la intensidad de una tormenta.

-En cosas –lo dice con voz ronca y profunda, desde lo más hondo de la garganta.

Y Sirius suelta una carcajada que resuena por toda la torre de Gryffindor y que muere cuando aprisiona la boca de Remus con la suya. Mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo. Da besos húmedos siguiendo toda la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja y cuando mordisquea el lóbulo, murmura:

-Eso pensaba.

_Son cosas que se hacen en la cama. En la intimidad de una pareja que se conoce lo suficiente como para no tener vergüenza. Cosas._


	3. Razones

**RAZONES**

Dicen que nadie sobrevive a Azkaban. Que los presos se vuelven locos la primera noche. Que quien entra no sale jamás. No al menos, siendo el mismo.

Cadena perpetua- las palabras resuenan en su mente como un eco que se distorsiona pero que siempre vuelve. Cadena perpetua.

No hay ninguna luz más que el farolillo que alumbra -levemente- a la proa del bote. Ni luna ni estrellas. Incluso ellas parecen huir de ese punto olvidado del plantea. Todo es oscuridad y la única constancia que Rabastan tiene de movimiento es el continuo chapoteo de los remos al chocar contra las frías aguas del mar del norte.

Cuatro más para Azkaban esta noche.

La respiración de los aurores que los custodian se vuelve más pesada a medida que se acercan y se mueven incómodos en sus asientos de hierro. Rabastan cree que se le ha olvidado como respirar.

El bote choca contra la roca, marcando el principio del fin. Azkaban se alza sobre un precipicio de aguas negras. Oscura. Terrorífica.

-Encuentra tu razón –un susurro tan bajo que casi parece un engaño del viento. Pero la sombra altiva de su hermano pasa junto a él y se adelanta unos pasos. Cabeza erguida y –aunque no puede verla- está seguro de una mirada indescifrable. Fría. Calculadora. No se inmuta ante la presencia de los dementores, que sin embargo hacen retroceder a un par de aurores unos cuantos metros.

Tampoco Bellatrix parece excesivamente afectada, excepto tal vez por un leve estremecimiento al principio. Aunque puede que fuera el frío.

_También ella tiene una razón._ Pero lo cierto es que siempre la tuvo. Seguir al señor Tenebroso era lo correcto. Buscarlo. Encontrarlo. Rabastan está seguro de que ni siquiera teme Azkaban, de que su máximo temor es fallarle a su señor. En comparación con eso, el resto son nimiedades.

Pero Rabastan sí teme Azkaban. Ha oído historias y teme a los dementores. Cuando se le acercan le dan ganas de gritar y vomitar y suplicar. Pero no lo hace. El orgullo –el poco que le queda- y el miedo al ridículo frente a su hermano -_Muestra el poder de los Lestrange. No cedas. Nunca_- son incentivo suficiente. Se traga ese miedo atroz que le corroe por dentro y deja escapar una risa mortal.

-Esconded a vuestros hijos, aurores. ¡Escondedlos bien! Porque el día que salga de aquí, matarlos será lo único que no haga con ellos.

Amenaza. Augura. Acompañado por el gesto aprobador de su hermano y la risa maníaca de Bellatrix, que corta el aire a cuchilladas.

Los aurores no responden. Se mueven inquietos y sin decir nada regresan al pequeño bote encallado en la orilla, dejándolos solos en tierra de nadie. Destinados a ser olvidados.

_¿Por qué seguir al señor tenebroso?_

Crouch está cada vez más agitado pero también sabe que el ya tiene su razón. Además, después del numerito que montó en los juzgados no le extrañaría que saliese de allí antes de lo se dice quidditch. Si es verdad lo que se dice, que Crouch padre haría cualquier cosa por su mujer, su salvación está asegurada.

Solo queda él.

_¿Por qué seguir al señor tenebroso?_

Y de repente lo sabe. Como cuando sabe con que hechizo contraatacar o con cual defenderse. Un flash y la certeza de que ya lo tiene. Justo cuando la puerta que lo encerrará durante los próximos quince años se cierra con un golpe seco.

_¿Y por que no?_

Los dementores se alejan, renqueantes, por el pasillo y Rabastan queda sumido en la más completa de las oscuridades.


End file.
